


A World Like That

by Stony_eyed



Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dealing With Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Morgan is mentioned but not present, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, it hurt to write this, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/pseuds/Stony_eyed
Summary: The trauma inflicted on Pepper and Tony from Thanos has both of them suffering. One night, they just can't ignore the emotions eating them up.Prompt: from Imagine by Ariana Grande "Imagine a world like that"*EDITED 07/07/2020*I took the time to read this for myself at a much later time and I HAD to fix some errors.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A World Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so uh, yeah this was really hard to write. Tonight I chose my prompt a little differently. Genna and I have playlists for some of our ships, so I generated a random song from our Pepperony playlist, and then generated a line and this is what I came up with. Again, I only had an hour to write this, but I'm happy with what I got out. I was really going through my emotions writing this. I truly see this happening canonically. Good luck, ye who enter here...or however that goes. (I'm fading fast ya'll).

The sun set hours ago, and Tony is still in his workshop tinkering away. Turning over in bed, Pepper huffs as she sees the clock blink out 5:00 AM. Tonight makes it a full week that Tony has stayed up through most of the night working instead of being a normal human; leaving Pepper to take care of Morgan in the mornings while juggling the crisis plans for a billion dollar company.

“God dammit Tony,” Pepper mutters and pushes herself out of bed to shuffle down towards the dim glow of the workshop lights. She can hear the faint murmurings of Tony talking through whatever he’s working on, and the occasional clink of metal.

“Alright FRIDAY try this configuration, replace 2000 watts with 2750 watts and run it again.” Pepper can tell just from Tony’s voice that his brain is running a thousand miles an hour in every direction.

“Sure thing, boss. Do you want me to lower the compression as well?” FRIDAY’s eager to please voice chirps back.

“For now, no, but put up the shields in case of any blow back.” When Pepper reaches the door, a faint whirring begins, and she pushes through to see the workshop in chaos from Tony’s latest breakthrough in solving whatever new crisis he has conjured up.

Tony hasn’t noticed Pepper’s arrival, so she clears her throat. Nothing.

“Tony, do you have _any_ idea what time it is?” Tony swivels around in his chair and a chaotic grin stretches his face.

“Pep! Is it Tuesday morning already? You need me to put in the order for taco stuff for tonight?” Tony looks jittery and like he’s been put through the wringer all at the same time.

Pepper sighs, “Tony, Taco Tuesday was five days ago. It is 5:00 AM on a _Sunday_. What has kept you from coming to bed this time?” Pepper is rubbing her temples now, she can already feel a migraine coming on, and she knows it will only get worse.

“Huh, Sunday already?” He scratches at his beard, contemplating this new information while staring at the floor. Pepper can feel her frustration building, edging her face into something hard. When Tony's gaze flicks back up to her's, he pauses.

“It’s nothing to worry about honey, I’ll be fine. I’ll come to bed in a little bit. Why don’t you get some more sleep?”

“Tony you have been saying that for the past week, and every morning, I have to come down here to drag you back to our room after you pass out during one of your little experiments. Now I know things have been really hard adjusting to everything that’s happened, but Tony if you don’t talk to me I can’t help you.” Pepper is trying — she really is — to keep herself from exploding with the built up anger from the past seven months of these episodes.

She’s let it go because she knows that the trauma Tony has gone through with Thanos is beyond anyone’s comprehension, but she feels as though she’s been raising their child with Tony only half there. 

It’s now gotten to the point where she doesn’t think she can handle much more before she has a grade-A meltdown.

“I know, I know it looks bad. But really, I’m okay. Look, I will wrap up the project for tonight, and I will be up to bed in a little bit. I just have to finish this up—”

“Tony enough!” Pepper erupts, stunning Tony into silence. “What if you just stopped? What if you just accepted that things are not going back to the way they were, and actually joined your wife and _daughter_ in the new reality? For christ’s sake Tony, you have a fucking daughter and you are _barely_ there to see it!” 

She’s screaming now, and her face is hot and most likely burning red, and it feels good, “What if you actually showed up for regular meals and bedtime? What if you started acting like the father I know you can be? Imagine a world like that!”

Tony is now red and shaking with more emotion than Pepper has seen him express in awhile. This is not what Pepper wanted to do when she came down here, but she knew it was bound to happen eventually.

“Imagine a world like — Pep, imagine a world where Morgan can truly be safe! Imagine a world where Morgan can meet the people that have greatly impacted her parents’ lives! How can I call myself a good father if I don’t even try to give her those things? I am the only person alive now that could possibly provide that for her, and you just want me to give up?” 

Tony’s face is streaming with tears that match Pepper’s. There’s so much that has been left unsaid. So much hurt. Pepper thought it was best to give each other space to work it out, but now she’s realizing that what they needed was the exact opposite.

“Tony,” Pepper is nearly sobbing now, “you have been working away down here for over seven months now. There is only so much you can do. You’re barely here, and even when you are with us, you aren’t really with us. It’s like living with a _ghost_. I feel like I’m raising our daughter alone, and I don’t know how much more I can take.” Tony softens, and steps closer to Pepper, reaching out to brace her arm in support, his tears still freely flowing.

“I would give anything to get Peter and the others back...but babe I don’t think there _is_ a world like that.” Pepper’s voice cracks at the end— saying it out loud makes it all too real.

Tony crumbles into Peppers arms, “I — I know, but I — I can’t bring myself to give up. I can’t Pep. He was just a _kid_.” Pepper squeezes him a little tighter at the words that tear into her heart. 

“I know, babe, I know. But I don’t think he would want you to waste away trying to save him when you have a beautiful daughter to live for.”

“How? I want to stop so badly, but the guilt eats me alive Pep.” Pepper rubs her hand up and down Tony’s back in soothing motions. This is the most physical affection they’ve given each other in months, and she eats up the warmth it brings her.

Her tears slowly fall into Tony’s hair as she says, “We can work at it together. A step at a time. I don’t know all the answers, but being honest with each other will help.” He shakes in her arms, and she kisses the side of his head.

“I think it’s time we both try and see a therapist. Together and separate. There’s no way we can keep on like this and still be able to be there for Morgan.” With all the built up emotions spent, Pepper is left with a weary calm.

“How can we manage all that? Everything seems so impossible right now.” He sounds so desolate that she gives him another squeeze, whether for Tony’s benefit or her own, she’s not sure.

“I know Rhodey would love to get some Morgan time, and Nat as well," Pepper offers up, slightly shrugging her shoulders as she does her best to find some hope in what almost feels like a hopeless time. "That can take little bit off of us as we try and figure everything out."

And then she adds, "We got this, babe." Even if she can't fully believe it herself, it needs to be said for both of them.

“You are the smartest woman I know, Mrs. Virginia Potts,” Tony sniffles and it makes Pepper smile.

“You bet your ass I am, Mr. Anthony Potts.” Tony chuckles before relaxing further into Pepper.

“Take me to bed?” It’s like he meant for it to be playful, but it sounds more hesitant and weary.

“Always.” She responds with a resounding kiss to the head.

The next year is a journey that leads them to a new quaint cottage where the world finally feels a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. So sorry for any hurt you may be feeling right now...I take full responsibility. Please please please, feel free to yell at me in the comments below or on my Tumblr: stony-eyed-and-marvel-minded. Love you all, stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
